Lending a hand
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Alone in the gym locker room, Ryan groaned 'another cold shower it is' 'Whip your towel off and deal with it' Expo chuckled. Slash. Lemons. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Castle characters, I just adore them all.

Lending a Hand –Apples and Beckett

It was the end of the day, a long day of fighting crime. Esposito and Ryan had been the last two to the gym and had stayed longer then everyone else, even Beckett.

Esposito stood at his locker, towel wrapped around his waist, ruffling his very short hair. Ryan stepped out of the showers, fixing a towel around his waist. He watched as his toned partner rolled his shoulders and blabbered about some hot girl at the crime scene that day.

After a long description of her perfectly fitting t-shirt Esposito turned with a grin to his partner

'Whoah dude, you gonna take care of that?' Esposito chuckled; Ryan looked down at the towel tent he'd created. He turned bright red, almost as vibrant as the sirens on his cop car.

'Narr it'll go away eventually'

'Dude, that's not going to just go away'

Ryan groaned 'another cold shower it is'

'Whip your towel off and deal with it' Expo chuckled from the bench he sat on

'Narr'

'I was in Afghanistan, camp was full of men, I'm totally cool with it.'

'I...I'll do it later' Ryan looked uncomfortable and opened his locker to grab his shirt

'Ryan…you do know how…don't you?' Esposito had gotten up and was looking at his Irish partner

'Sure?' Ryan answered burying his head in his locker pretending to look for something

'You don't! Dude, how did you get through high school?'

'Private school, such strict teachers, they did random dorm checks at every and any hour' He confessed

'Rough…but you know the basics right?'

'Yeah… involves my hand and my…' Esposito laughed at how embarrassed his partner was 'It'll go away soon' Ryan walked over to the shower and turned on the water

'Look I'll teach you…every guy should know how, how do you think we survive dry spells' Expo put his hands on Ryan's waist, they were completely alone in the gym locker room, in the building for that matter.

'Isn't that a little ga…'

'It's just a guy teaching another guy how to ja…'

'You don't have to say it' Ryan cut across him, embarrassed.

'You wanna learn?' Esposito asked comfortably, drawing small patterns on Ryan's flesh near his waist

'Y…yeah' Ryan stammered. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. Esposito almost grinned, He wasn't gay, hell that Lanie chick down in the morgue had him going crazy, but there was something about Ryan…

'Ok' He grasped the towel around Ryan's waist and pulled it away, slinging it carelessly over the shower wall. He had to admit, Ryan was fit, everywhere. He could feel him shaking slightly beneath his light touch. Ryan turned around and faced the shower, the water racing down his body, Esposito stood comfortable behind him

'If you want me to stop, just say' the warm water sprayed down on Ryan's toned chest and legs. Esposito explained how the water would help and what to use if Ryan was not in a shower next time.

'Ok, watch what my hand does' Esposito wrapped his arms around Ryan's slimmer waist and grasped his partner, hearing a slight gasp come from Ryan's lips, while his left hand held his naked hip as an anchor point. He pressed into Ryan gently, his face close to his ear so his partner could hear his instructions.

'Ok so once you're holding…' he moved his hand a bit to indicate this step 'you start to move. You'll find a technique that you like or a way of doing it' He began to slide his strong hand up and down him, he felt Ryan quiver beneath him. 'Good, now when I do something you like, tell me and I'll explain what I'm doing'

'O…ok' Ryan stammered as his partner began to occasionally add his nails to the mix, creating new effects. 'How'd…how'd you get so good at this?' Ryan asked as he shut his eyes

'Practice, plus with a group of guys you learn some tricks' with the last word he gently squeezed him, making Ryan shudder and break his fall by throwing out his arms out, which braced him against the wall. The water ran steamily over his chest and Esposito's hand, then down his legs.

'You didn't get embarrassed doing it in front of all those guys?' Ryan asked with slightly punctured breathe intakes

'At first yeah, but the others were used to it so they made no big deal' he quickened his pace, feeling Ryan being to move against his hand 'here, if you move your hips as well…' he guided the Irish man's movements with his spare hand, his own hips mimicking them. Ryan let out a moan then apologized

'Don't apologies dude, it's a compliment really' he laughed and ground his pelvis into Ryan's, drawing another moan from his lips 'I'm guessing your close…'

'I think so' Ryan stammered, his hands had formed fists that pressed hard against the wall

'Well this is when you speed up, you go faster…' he increased his pace 'go harder' he added pressure 'and you think of something that turns you on' He hummed in his partner's ear. He felt Ryan lock up under his grasp and the groan that left his lips was one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard. Ryan exploded, the hot running water washing away the evidence as soon as it showed. Ryan finally opened his eyes as Esposito released him and unwound his arms from around him. Ryan turned bliss still evident on his face, the water pounding into his back

'Thanks' he grinned, still slightly embarrassed yet extremely glad with the results

'You're welcome, and remember practice makes perfect' he joked, sticking his thumbs in his towel skirt. Ryan noticed a familiar bulge

'Do…do you want me to help with that?' he asked a little nervous but willing to give it a shot

'Narr, a cold shower can fix this one…maybe some other time' he joked as he went into the stall next to him and yelped as the cold water hit his body.

_Apples and Beckett_

_So what did you think? This was my first Slash piece, how did I do? _


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan had learnt a lot from his partner's lesson, and he'd been very thankful for it. The amount of cold water he'd saved made him realize how much he'd been missing.

'So how's the tent situation?' Esposito laughed as they walked into the locker room, the last to leave the prescient again.

'Actually quite well' Ryan laughed, becoming more comfortable with the topic

'That's good' Expo laughed as he pulled his sweaty gym shirt off his toned body 'told yah you had to learn' he chuckled stripping down and walking to the shower. The hot water washed over his body and the steam licked up his tanned legs.

'Yeah. Its great and all…' Ryan said pulling his shirt off and chucking it on his gym shoes in his duffle bag

'But…' Expo prompted him, watching the Irish man wrap a towel around his waist and walk into the shower blocks.

'It's just sometimes when I change pr…pressure' he blushed looked only above his partners shoulders 'it just don't feel right…it's like I loose it' he thought of how last night he'd been so close then when he'd tried to speed up it had sort of jolted him, so he'd had to start all over again

'Right…' Esposito tried to read his partners pensive face

'I just don't get it, y..you were perfect' he blushed slightly. Esposito chuckled and puffed his chest out slightly. He looked at Ryan, trying to decide if he should voice his idea

'Try on me' He said quickly before he lost his nerve

'What' Ryan laughed not sure if his partner was kidding?

'Try on me, I can tell you what you're doing different…so then you can fix it' He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of Ryan imitating his own actions from their last alone visit in the gym showers turned him on. Ryan noticed, making him blush slightly.

'O..ok' he stammered nervous, but up for the challenge. 'How shall I…' he made an awkward movement with his arms to express he wasn't sure where to start

'Umm, well to understand what you're doing, it's best if you do it the same as I did…so you stand behind me, that way your movements will be the same as if they are on yourself' Esposito had actually started to blush slightly

'Ok' Ryan nodded, pushing his nerves away and focusing on the challenge at hand (pun intended). Esposito grinned and turned around in the shower so that this time it was him facing the tiled wall and had the warm water splashing down on him. Ryan still wrapped in a towel come up behind his partner and shakily put his hands on Esposito's hips. Esposito liked the fact that his Irish partner couldn't see the smile on his face when his soft hands brushed over his skin.

'Ok, how do you get started?' Esposito said calmly his arms folded across his chest

'I think of something hot' Ryan chuckled

'Like what?'

'Um…that sex scene in that movie you leant me or something' He didn't want to admit that occasionally he'd imagined it hadn't been his own hand working up a storm, but had been the tanned one that had given him his first lesson.

'That scene is epic' Esposito answered, noticing its effect as he remembered it 'Ok, now you show me what you do…and I'll give you some pointers' he said slightly nervous and excited with the anticipation.

Ryan took a breath then slid his right hand around and down his partners defined abs and wrapped his hand around him. Esposito couldn't help but let out a small breath. Ryan's body was pressed close to his, the soft creamy skin standing out against his own tanned flesh. He began his usual technique, like Expo had shown him before, secretly liking how his partners hips started to move against his hand. When he tried to increase the speed Expo grabbed Ryan's hand, guiding it beneath his own

'Ok, your changing too quickly, you can't suddenly go from twenty to hundred, it's got to be a bit smoother then that' He mimicked the movement with his hand, showing Ryan what he meant. The hot water streaming down his chest was helping to raise his heart rate even further

'Ok, got it' Ryan murmured next to Esposito's ear, he followed his instructions once his partner had released his hand. Esposito threw the hand out in front of him to brace himself against the wall. Clearly Ryan was actually very good at this once that small hurdle was fixed. Without thinking he grabbed Ryan's hand on his hip with his other hand and laced his fingers through them holding them firmly to his torso. Ryan chuckled taking these actions as a good sign.

'How am I doing' he chuckled into his crime fighting other half's ear

'Very…very good' Esposito had screwed his eyes shut, astounded at how good Ryan was at this.

'Just good' he laughed darkly, making Esposito explode at his sexy voice. The sound that escaped his lips was one of the sexiest sounds Ryan had ever heard. The hot water washed away the evidence as Ryan slowed to a soft stroke then pulled his (triumphant) hand away.

_Apples and Beckett_

_Please review ! _


	3. Chapter 3

'You so did not seeing that coming! How on earth did you know it was the girl?'

'Just did man, she was shifty' Esposito chuckled

'Shifty…you're going with 'shifty'…sure' Ryan laughed pulling his shirt over his head and chucking in on the locker room bench

'Look man, you never win any bet so just suck it up and deal with it' Esposito grinned as his pegged his shirt at Ryan's and knocked it to the ground. Ryan grumbled and bent over to pick it up. Esposito snuck a quick glance at his partners well defined behind.

'I do so win…sometimes…' He muttered as he hopped out of his pants and aimed them at Espo's shirt, missing by about a foot.

'Ha!...sorry man' Espo said clapping a hand on Ryan's shoulder 'you must be good at something, besides being a cop'

'Not really, I suck at sports…this one time when I was trying to hit a baseball I completely missed, the bat swung around and cloaked my in the head' he imitated the movement, making his partner laugh. Esposito noticed Ryan's well defined arms, a smart ass comment jumping to mind

'Bet your good at tenting' he chuckled

'Yep' Ryan retorted, completely comfortable with the topic now 'actually…I'd say I'm the best here'

'No one else is here' Espo laughed at his partner

'Exactly' Ryan waggled his eyebrow, Espo's smile dropped

'No way man, I'm a king'

'Well then I'm the king of your king' Ryan said stupidly

'That makes no sense' Espo laughed jumping out of his jeans and stashing them in his locker. As he walked over to the showers he heard

'But you get my point'

'It's just not possible dude' he chuckled turning on the shower, letting the warm water wash off the long day.

'Prove it' Ryan said in a competitive tone, he lent against the shower stall wall arms folded across his chest.

'Fine, first one to see stars wins' Espo chuckled and wrapped his hand around himself

'Wait! That's so not fair; you know what works for you…' Ryan didn't want to lose, he always lost. Heck last pizza night he'd had to buy all the pizza's because Castle was quicker at untying his shoes…he still wasn't sure why that meant he had to pay though…

'Well what do you suggest?'

'Um…' Ryan had to think of something fast 'uh….the first to make the other see stars?'

'Fine. But you'll be seeing fricken moons and satellites' Esposito said pulling on his game face. 'Who goes first?'

'Doing or getting?' Ryan asked, keeping a poker face

'Doing' Expo decided

'Scissors paper rock?'

'Fine' they both pumped their fist forward and shook them three times

'Ha rock beats scissors' Expo shouted triumphantly and pulled Ryan into the shower.

Ryan crossed his arms and kept a straight face as his partner step up behind him, he was determined to win. Esposito let his hand graze down his partner's skin from his chest all the way down, raising goose bumps. His skilled hand wrapped around Ryan like it had before.

'Your all ready for me, this will be easy' he laughed as his hand began to pump up and down. Ryan chuckled

'So how's life?' Ryan asked in a calm voice which he knew would piss off his competitive cop

'Great, will be even better when I win' he chucked into Ryan's ear, increasing his pace.

After a few moments

'Well this has been great and all' Ryan said with a making to leave

'Oh no you don't' Espo growled jerking his hand with skill, resulting in Ryan having to brace himself on the wall. He wished for the hot water to run out, but he knew it wouldn't. Esposito was slightly frustrated, his normal moves would have already had him bucking, yet Ryan seemed only mildly responsive. Ryan was biting his lip, trying so hard not to give in, he was determine not to be the one to end first. Esposito pushed himself closer to him and began an uneven and champion pace. Ryan let out a gasp before he could stop himself. He heard his partner laugh and felt his encouragement. Ryan screwed his eyes shut, his breath was beginning to come in short gasps and he was beginning to see flickers of sparks.

'That's it' Espo chuckled and felt his partner begin to shudder beneath him.

'While you held it together longer then I through, be prepared to be here all night' Esposito said with a grin

'Turn around' Ryan said with a smirk. He pressed his body to his partners and wrapped his arms around him

'Hands on the wall' He muttered into Espo's ear 'ready to see stars?' he chuckled darkly. He grabbed Expo with confidence and began stroking him with both hands

'So how's Laney?' the words were magic 'and in that red dress' he grinned

'Dude not fair' Esposito cursed himself for remembering how fine she had looked yesterday, he'd been in the shower for an hour last night. Ryan slid his hands up and down at a very effective pace

'She was very sexy' he whispered in his ear, his hot breath scolding Esposito's flesh,

'Play fair' Expo growled as he felt a building sensation begin

'Sorry Javier' Ryan purred in his ear, making his partner let out a sexy growl. His pace had quickened and he was skillfully alternating pressure.

'Come on Espo, you know you can't win…give in' he said darkly then began to suck a mark on to his tanned skin. Ryan's lips felt Expo move his neck to grant him more access, making Ryan grin.

Reaching his fastest speed Ryan moaned into Javier's ear 'Give in, say it' making him snap. His body locked up as he groaned 'Ke..Kevin…you win' in his sexiest voice. A multitude of stars and firecrackers clouded his field of view.

'Oh you do not play fair!' he moaned

'Never said I would' Ryan chuckled darkly unwrapping himself from his partner and grabbing a towel off the top of the pile. He wrapped it around his waist, and heard

'This is not over! I want a rematch' as he pulled clean t-shirt over his head.

**Apples and Beckett **


End file.
